Problem
by SteinsLittleExperiment
Summary: Stein's grading papers when his thought's tilt to the naughty side, leaving him with a small problem. Luckily his senpai is there to help him out.  Rated M for LEMON.   Pure smut lies ahead.  I may write a second chapter if you ask


Stein sighed into his hands. What a predicament he had allowed himself to get into. He had let his mind wander to the naughty side while grading papers at his desk and the resulting hard-on was glaringly obvious, leaving a visable bulge in his trousers. There was no way he could go anywhere now. He groaned in frustration, letting his head sink down onto the desk as he cranked his screw slowly in a last-ditch effort to rid himself of the unwanted erection.  
"Having problems Stein?" His eyes widened at the familiar voice, slowly raising his head to find himself face-to-face with Spirit Albarn. "...senpai." He said weakly, voice laced with lust. "You seem...uncomfortable. You wouldn't happen to need my help again would you?" Stein nodded his head, face slightly flushed with arousal.. Spirit smirked and grabbed the back of Stein's chair, pulling him away from his desk. Spirit spotted Stein's problem right away. "Mmmm...You DO need help" he purred "Oh but you're supposed to be working...what a predicament" Stein groaned. "Spirit..." "I guess we'll just have to multitask now, won't we?" he said, crawling under the desk and pulling the chair back towards him. Stein bit back a moan as he felt Spirit's fingers come to rest on his crotch, rubbing him through his pants slowly. "S-senpai?" "Hm?" "Do you think we should be doing this? At the school?" Spirit responded by removing Stein's belt. "Do your work" he instructed, unbuttoning the button on Stein's trousers. Stein muttered to himself and attempted to return to grading papers and ignore the throbbing sensation between his legs. Spirit grinned mischeviously and unzipped the zipper, and continued rubbing him through his stitched boxers. Stein bit his tongue and circled a word on the paper, crossed something out, then underlined something else. Spirit leaned forward and nuzzled the bulge in the fabric sofftly before removing the hard length from Stein's boxers. Stein gasped softly at the sensation of being exposed the the crisp air, setting aside the paper and grabbing a new one. This was risky, and the thought that they could get caught in such a compromising position with on school grounds aroused Spirit to no end. Leaning forward he exhaled softly on Stein's erect member. Stein gritted his teeth, biting back any sound. Spirit licked his lips, then engulfed the head in one quick motion, teasing it with his tonguee. Stein let out a breathy moan and squeezed his eyes shut. Spirit ceased his motions and removed his mouth, causing Stein to whimper at the loss of contact. "Do your work, Stein." He teased, caressing his thighs gently.. Stein gave an agitated moan and attempted to concentrate. Spirit smirked and once again engulfed Stein in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down. The stitched doctor gave a strangled moan, gripping his red pen tightly in a vain attempt to grade his papers. Spirit increased his efforts, humming slightly as he began deepthroating . Stein's pen snapped in half and he threw his head back, tangling his fingers in the redhead's hair, tugging softly. Stein unconsciously thrusted his hips forward, causing Spirit to gag slightly. Holding the man's hips in place to prevent a reoccurance, the weapon continued his minstrations, increasing his speed. With a strangled moan and a hard yank to Spirit's hair, Stein came hard, filling the redhead's awaiting mouth with his hot essence. Spirit swallowed, gently sucking on the head to ensure he recieved every drop. Going limp, the stitched man sighed in pleasure. Spirit licked his lips and put Stein back in his pants before crawling into his former meister's lap, cranking the man's screw playfully. Stein's breathing was uneven as he spoke. "Hah...T-thank you senpai." "Hakase..." Spirit whispered, grinding his newfound arousal against Stein's lap,"I've got a problem..." 


End file.
